a love story from long ago
by Siren melody songs
Summary: when the young alicorn princess inferna of volcana crosses paths with the young alicorn prince aquarius of oceania. will love prevail or will the 5 kingdoms fall into the hoofs of king morphus of the changeling. read and find out. kind of a mix of a cantorlot wedding and romeo and Juliet.
1. prologue

Long ago before equestria even existed, and long before the first hearts warming eve. The land was divided into 5 kingdoms volcana ,a land engulfed in eternal fire, oceania, a land beneath the rolling waves, terra, a land of lush forests, solaria, a land of eternal sun, and lunaris, a land of never ending night. In these kingdoms harmony was preserved, for nopony dared leave their kingdoms… but 2 alicorns thought otherwise.

Hi its me siren melody songs I just wanted to say that this is just the prologue and my chapters will be much longer

Also first time writer critique is welcome

Also the prologue was written and edited by me, but the rest of the story will be edited by my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

nin the capital city of volcana lived the royal family. King Infernise, queen Starla, and their daughter Inferna. They ruled there kingdom kindly and justly.

Soon it came time for Inferna to get married. And her father had chosen prince tray of the kingdom of terra. However Inferna did not like the idea of an arranged marriage. Plus Inferna liked tray as a friend. She tried and tried to change her dads mind but he had put his hoof down, she eventually stoped trying.

About a month and a half before the wedding Inferna was sitting out on her balcony looking out at the cove the city surrounded. As she was watching the rolling waves she was wondering what it would be like being married to somepony she didn't love. She broke out of her thoughts when she saw some thing jump out of the water below. From were she was standing it looked like a light blue alicorn with a blue mane with green stripes. Out of curiosity she headed down to say hi.

As Inferna was heading downstairs she accidentally bumped into her father "where are you going in such a hurry?" Infernise asked.

"oh I'm just going down to the beach." Inferna said.

"ok just be careful."Infernise said.

"ok father."Inferna said.

Then I started back down the stairs.

Down at the beach Inferna was scanning the surface of the water for any signs of the light blue alicorn. She did this for about 5 minutes. When she realized they must have left she turned around disappointed and headed for the door. She was almost at the door when she herd a male voice behind her.

"hello"

Inferna spun around to see who it was. When she had fully turned around she saw that it was the same alicorn she saw from her balcony.

"hello my name is Inferna what's yours." She asked

"my name is aquarius." He said

He the stood up and walked on shore. As he did this Infrena was surprised to find that he had normal pony legs instead of the normal fish tail, and even mor astonishing was that he could come out ovthe water and not suffocate.

"how can you do that" Inferna asked

"do what" aquarius asked

"come out of the water with out suffocating" Inferna said

"oh I'm part earth pony so I have lungs plus gills. But I can only stay out of the water for a short amount o time" Aquarius asked

Now that Inferna was seeing him up close she thought he was kind of cute. They talked for a while. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by infernise yelling from his balcony that it was time for dinner.

"well it was nice meeting you" Inferna said

"it was nice meeting you to" aquarius said

"I hope we meet again" Inferna said

"me to" aquarius said

Inferna the started heading to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"so who was the colt you were talking to down there" infernise asked

" it was a colt by the mane of Aquarius" inferna said

They didn't talk much the rest of the meal.

That night inferna was trying to go to sleep. But she couldn't stop thinking

Aboat aquarius. His sparkling teal eyes in the afternoon sun light. She snapped out

of her day dream.

"what's wrong with me" inferna asked herself

"yawn, I probably should get some sleep.

Aquarius wasn't getting any sleep ether. Her cranberry mane flowing in the ocean breeze, and her sparkling pink eyes so full of joy and adventure. He was like that for the rest of the night.

Later that week inferna was over at her friend ignia's house.

"so what do you want the theme of your birthday party to be" ignia asked

"huh, oh sorry, did you say something" inferna asked

"inferna what's wrong with you. You've been acting strange lately. Every time I see you, you look like your mind is somewhere else." Ignia asked

" oh its nothing" inferna said.

" you know you can tell me any thing sweetheart" ignia said

"inferna sighed, I guess it would be nice to tell somepony. So last week I was out on my balcony and I saw something jump out of the water below. So I went down to see what it was."

Inferna finished telling ignia the rest of the story.

" wait I think I've herd that name before. Oh ya I read in one of my books that he is the prince of oceania,so if he likes you back you could technically be a couple since your both royalty I mean it wouldn't be against volcanian law." Ignia said

"hmmm I wonder why he didn't say he was royalty."

"He probably doesn't like all the attention." Ignia said

"your probably right." Inferna said.

Siren songs

Ok next chapter is very very and I mean very long so it should be out by October 29th if it is not out by then you can start asking when it should be done.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night inferna couldn't get any sleep so she had decided to do some star gazing. She did this for about ten minuets, then got board. So she decided to take a flight over the cove. Since she usually used teleportation or walked she wasn't the best flyer.

Aquarius wasn't getting any sleep ether so he decided to practice his flying, since he had grown up under water he wasn't very good at it. As he was practicing he saw a streak of red in the night sky. His curiosity got the best of him and he went over to see what it was.

Inferna was trying to perfect a trick she had been practicing for months. It was a move called the inferno blast it was supposedly able to break the sound wall. But no matter how fast she flew the trail of flames behind her would just disappear. She eventually got tired and went to rest on the nearest cloud. As she was sitting on the cloud she was thinking how could life get any worst, everypony thinks that I'm so blessed to be a princess and live in a castle. They think its all fun and games. Nothing could more far from the truth.

Aquarius was flying to where he saw the red streak in the sky. he soon saw the entrance to the cove and saw a pony fly up above the cloud layer then fly down as fast as they could. The firey streak behind her would appear then slowly fade away. As he was approaching the cove he saw the source of the ribbon of fire fly over to a cloud and sit down. As he drew closer he saw that the pony who had created the firey streak was none other than the alicorn he couldn't stop thinking about. "what was she doing outside this late?" he asked him self. Suddenly the cloud the mare was sitting on started flouting higher and higher, then all the sudden [splash] the alicorn had forgotten to flap his wings and had fallen into to the water below. "yup, need more practice" he said aloud

Inferna snapped out of her day dream by a loud splash from the water below. She peeked over the edge of the cloud she was sitting on, and saw aquarius jump out of the water below and take to the sky. So she flew down to say hi. as she took off from the cloud but tripped and started to spin out of control. Then suddenly she was caught in an embrace. She looked up to see to teal eyes looking down at her.

"are you ok" aquarius asked

"oh I'm fine thank you , I'm not that skilled at fly" inferna said

" ya I'm not that skilled either" aquarius said

"I guess we both need more practice" inferna said

They both laughed

"I was wondering why you were up so late" aquarius asked

"oh I just couldn't sleep, and star gazing usually helps, but it seems it isn't working tonight. I guess you couldn't get any sleep either" inferna said

"ya" aquarius said

A few minutes later they were sitting on a cloud chatting.

"so I saw you trying to perfect an inferno blast ." aquarius said

" ya my dad wants me to perform one at my 18th birthday party... oh I almost forgot, would you like to come to my 18th birthday party. Well I guess I should say ball because it is a more formal event." Inferna said

" I wouldn't miss it for the world" aquarius said

They continued talking till the sun broke the infinite horizon. But something was off the sun rose shakily and slowly as if it were being pulled by a thread. It was normal for alicorns especially ones at luminesas age to have off days but this happened once or twice a week and inferna was starting to get pushed this thought to the back of her mind.

"are you ok inferna" aquarius asked

"oh I'm fine thank you" inferna said

"well I probably should get going" aquarius said

"ya me to" inferna said

They then started flying in opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

When inferna landed on her balcony she thought she saw navy blue alicorn with a silver mane dart out of sight on the balcony next to her one. She thought nothing of it though.

After breakfast that morning inferna was in the castle library looking for a book she hadn't read yet ,eventually she went over to the animal section. Since she was a whole hearted animal lover plus it was part f her cutie mark that was a phoenix feather. She picked up a book called mythical beings and creatures. She went over to a chair and sat down and opened the book to a random page. And started reading about a creature called a chaos bringer. Not much was known about these strange beasts. Inferna was so focused on her book that she book that she didn't notice her mom trying to get her attention.

"inferna…Inferna…INFERNA" starla said

"huh what…oh it just you sorry I was really focused on my book." Inferna said

"what's it about"

"this part is about some creature called a chaos bringer, not much is known about them which is sad because they sound interesting" inferna said

"I think I remember hearing that there queens name is eris. But that's not what I came here to talk about." Starla said

"ok" inferna said

"so this morning I woke up early to help luminesa raze the sun since she hasn't been feeling well, and I saw you sitting on a cloud talking to a colt" starla said

"you were spying on me" inferna said sounding a little hurt

"umm yes" starla said wishing she hadn't said that.

"and I wanted to ask you about your feelings about your arranged marriage with prince tray of terra" starla asked

"to be honest tray is a nice guy but I don't like him like him, plus I like somepony else" inferna said

"mind me asking who you like" starla said

"not at all" inferna said

"so who is it" starla said

"it is prince aquarius of oceania" inferna said

"was he the colt you were talking to" starla asked

"yes, and I invited him to my birthday party, if that's ok" inferna said

"oh I'm fine with it, but your father might not" starla said

"I know but he won't listen" inferna said

"maybe I can change his mind" starla said

"I doubt it he's as stubborn as a full grown dragon" inferna said as starla left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so just so you know this ch connects all the fan fic I am going to write. so expect any thing.**

After starla left the room inferna went over to the book shelf she got the book from. As she set the book down on the shelf she saw something glint from behind the books. Inferna used her magic to levitate the books off the shelf to see what it was. As she blew away the dust she saw s strangely shaped button, it looked like a claw but the ends were round instead of coming to a point and it had 6 fingers instead of 5. Out of curiosity she pressed it. After she pressed the button the wall next to the button pushed forward and then slid to the side revealing a secret compartment. As the dust settled inferna saw a tattered book with the same symbol with a big 4 on it. Next to the book was a note. Inerna used her magic to levitate the book and not and set down the other books at the same time. She thwn walked over and sat down in a chair and started reading the note.(what you hold in your hand is all the secrets of 2 world each one not knowing about the other. But be warned some of these secret where kept locked up for a reason so be careful. Also don't let him find it.)after inferna had read the note she opened up the book and sterted reading about some place called E-arth. What a weird name she thought to herself. She then turned the page and started reading about a creature called a human. As she was readind she stumbled upon some random letters. Inferna thought to herself what it might be. It could be a code, itm probably is a code she thought to herself. She took the mysterious book up to her room and started trying allthe different codes she knew off the top of her head. She did this tillthe sun slowly sank below the horizon .

"yawn, I probably should get some rest" inferna said aloud

**I warned you**


	7. Chapter 7

The next mourning inferna woke up feeling like she had forgotten something.

Suddenly she heard somepony knocking at her door.

"Come in" inferna said

The door slowly opened to reveal her mother levitating a tray of pancakes with her magic.

"Happy birthday dear" starla said

Inferna mentally kicked herself for forgetting it was her own birthday.

"Ok when your don with breakfast head over to flare's so you can get fitted for your ball gown." Starla said

"ok" inferna said

Later that morning after breakfast inferna was heading down to flares ot boutique. When she got there she was greeted by flare and fira her adorable pet yorky.

"hello flare, hello fira" inferna said as she petted fira

"hello darling, your dress is almost finished just need to add the finishing touch" flare said as she walked into the other room

A few minutes later flare came out with her dress. it was a semi simple design with three layers of ruffles each embroidered with black pearls. The dress itself fading from magenta to red.

"oh flare its beautiful" inferna said

"I know, now go try it on" flare said

Inferna walked into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out with the dress on.

"you look amazing" flare said

"thank you"

"now you need to come back here at 2:00 so we can you ready for the ball" flare said

"ok see you then" inferna said as she walked out the door


	8. Chapter 8

"a little higher" inferna said to two Pegasi who were hanging a pink banner with her cutie mark on it in the entry hall of the castle.

"a little to the left… perfect" inferna said

After the two pegasi had hang up the banner inferna walked over into the ball room. To help her best friends spark and ignia.

"hay inferna over here" called ignia

Inferna quickly trotted over to her best friend.

"were would you like the buffet to be" asked ignia

"hmm…I think it would look best over there" inferna said pointing to the west corner of the ball room.

"ok" ignia said putting a check mark next to buffet on her checklist.

"hey inferna what color balloons do you want me to put up" spark said bouncing up to them.

"um pink, red and black please" inferna said

"ok" spark said cheerily as she pulled some pink balloons out of her hair and started to blow them up.

A few hours later they were just about done with decorating the ball room. When inferna looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:45 and she might be late for her appointment at flares.

"hey guys I need to head down to flares" inferna said

" ok will see you there after were finished decorating" ignia said.

When inferna got outside of the castleshe opened her wings and took to the skys.

When she landed in front of flares she looked over at the clock tower to see what time it was. the clock tower read 1:55.

"few I made it" inferna said

As inferna walked into flares shop she saw that flare wasn't there.

She then walked back out side she looked down the street and saw flare walking with a few shopping bags full of sewing supplies being levitated with her magic. She walked over to her to see if she needed any help.

"hay flare do you need any help" inferna asked

"oh thank you dear" flare said handing two of the bags over to inferna.

As flare and inferna walked into the boutique flare set the shopping bags over on a table as did inferna.

"now go put on your dress so I can start doing your hair and makeup" flare said

Inferna quickly walked into the dressing room and put on the dress. A few minutes later inferna was sitting on a chair in front of a vanity. Flare was putting inferna's hair up in pony tail with a black pearl incrusted pony tail holder. After she had finished putting her hair in a pony tail she placed a small golden crown with black pearls in her hair. She then put a black pearl necklace around her neck.

After flare had finished with accessorizing she moved on to makeup. Flare started by applying some mascara. She then applied a little gold eye shadow. After that she applied some red eye liner. Then she applied a little magenta blush. And then she put on a little pink lip-gloss

After that flare when into one of the back rooms and brought out a pair of pink slippers. Inferna slipped them on.

"there your finished" flare said

Inferna then looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 and the party started a 4:00.

"oh dear I don't want to be late to my own party" inferna said

"ok I will see you there" flare said

As inferna walked out of the shop she saw spark and ignia walking towards the shop and walked over to greet them.

"hey inferna" spark said

"hey" inferna said

"oh you look amazing" ignia said

"thank you" inferna said

"we were just heading over to flares, but it looks like you were just there" ignia said

"ya I need to head back to the castle" inferna said

"well I guess we will see you there" ignia said

"ya see you there" inferna said as she started walking towards the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening inferna was helping her father greeting the guests. And to her it was pretty.

"good evening king infernis" king astrome of solaria said

"good evening" infernis said in return

"are celestia and luna here" inferna asked excitedly

"yes there somewhere in the ball room" astrome said as his eye flashed green

This to inferna didn't look natural even though ponys from the kingdom of luneris were able to transform into nightmares but this was weird inferna just thought nothing of it.

"can I go and meet them dad" inferna asked

"absolutely" infernis said

Inferna quickly trotted into the ballroom To find her friends. When she found them she ran up to them and tackled thm in a hug.

"tia, luna!" inferna said running up to them

"inferna!" celestia and luna said in unison

They all hugged each other

"it has been to long" celestia said

"so whats new" luna said

"well not much other than me turning 18 and having my hoofs tied between my heart and my kingdom" inferna said

"realy how so" luna asked

"I really don t want to talk here because my dad has secret guards watching me at all times" inferna said

"wow over protective much I mean we have magic plus wings is there really a need" celestia said

"then we should find a place were we can talk in private" luna said

"I think I know a place where we can talk" inferna said

Inferna then used here magic to teleport them to the castle garden. They had repapered in front of a willow tree. Inferna quickly ran underneath the canopy and stopped in front of a large hedge. The other two followed her.

"but this is just a hedge" luna said

"is it is it really" inferna said walking towards the hedge

when she made contact with the hedge she just phased through it like it was only a hologram. Tia and lunas were astounded by this.

" whats taking you guys so long" inferna said poking here head out of the fake bush

Celestia and luna quickly followed. Behind the hedge was a small garden with a small gazebo in the center

"this is the royal garden. Only royalty are aloud in and only royalty know about it so don't tell anypony" inferna said

"our lips are sealed" they both said

The three best friends walked over to the gazebo and sat down.

"so as I was saying I am tied between my heart and my kingdom" inferna said, she then told them the story about how she had meet aquarius and how she had fallen in love with him.

"oh ya I remember meating aquarius when me luna and the rest of our family when to visit atlantis, he is a nice colt but not really my tipe" tia said

"ya he's not really my tipe ether" luna said

"well I think were perfect for each other… infact here he comes now" inferna said pointing towards a blue alicorn flying over them.

"well we better head back before somepony see's that were missing" tia said

The three went back through the fake hedge and into the ballroom. Inferna then started searching around for aquarius. As she was searching for him she saw that prince tray and flare who was now wearing a pink and gold dress were chatting. And she saw that flare had the same look that she had when she meet aquarius. She thought to herself (maybe things will work out in the end). She then continued looking for aquarius. They eventually bumped into each other. They talked for a while. Then the music changed to some thing more formal.

"inferna may I have this dance" aquarius asked

"of course" inferna said

They started doing the waltz. Half way through the song ignia saw them and being a unicorn cast lighter han air spell on them, she also did the same to flare and tray who were also dancing. What she hoped is that infernice would notice and

Inferna and aquarius were so lost in each others eyes that they didn't notice they were floating around 8 feet off the ground. Inferna was the first to notice but didn't really care since she had wings. Then she noticed flare and tray were dancing as well. Then she thought (yes, things are turning out for the better).

Oh but things were only just beginning.

**Dun dun dun!**

**#cliff hanger **

**Ok it is posibal that I might not update until winter break so be patient. **

**(PS) this story will end soon and then I can move on to the very short sequel, and then the gravity falls/mlp crossover #excitement **


	10. Chapter 10

After the song had ended inferna had excused herself and quickly ran off to find her father. When she found him she saw that he was talking to astrom. So she decided to waited till they finished their conversation to talk to him. As she watched them talking she saw astroms eyes flash green again. Eventually She finally got the chance to talk to him.

"um… father we need to talk" inferna said

"what is it dear" infernis asked

"I…um…I…**I don't want to marry prince tray**" inferna said

Infernis who was drinking punch at the time spat it out when he heard this.

"inferna as a ruler of this land we are to do what is best for the ponies that inhabit it, I chose prince tray because I thought he would make a good ruler for this land. And you should want the same for our subjects" infernis said in a stern tone

"but I don't like tray like that plus I think he likes some pony else ,and I like some pony else" inferna said

"fine you will have to chose then to ether do whats best for your kingdom of do what you want." Infernis said

"**your making me chose between my love and my kingdom… well that's an easy chose dad**" inferna said full of anger

At that moment inferna ran out of the ballroom in fury. Her friends ignia, spark, flare, celestia and luna who had seen the whole thing followed her but not before glaring at infernis.

In inferna's bed room inferna was packing everything that she felt was important into a saddle bag. At the moment she was holding the strange journal.

"**he never under stands, he never thinks how I might be feeling, he's always thinking about his kingdom and how eventually I will rule over it, well maybe I don't want to rule over this land.**" Inferna said

she then threw the journal against the wall it fell down opened to a random page. At that moment inferna broke in to tears. She went over to where the book was. She was about to pick it up when she saw three words (eyes flash green) on the page the book was open to. She dried her eyes and picked up the journal and began to read what the page said. It was on a strange and dangerous creature called a changeling it said that they take form of somepony you love and feed of your love for them. It also said that the only sign that they are a changeling is that there eyes flash green once and a while. Inferna then had a flash back to earlier that night when she was talking to king astrom and she saw his eyes flash green. She then heard a knock at her door.

"who is it" inferna asked

"darling it's us" flare said

"come in" inferna said

The first one in the room was spark. She hopped energetically inside. Then the rest of them came in.

"whatcha reading" spark asked enthusiastically

"I honestly don't know I found this inside a hidden compartment in the library" inferna said

"oh spooky" spark said

"ooh whats it about" ignia asked

"its about a lot of different stuff, but I'm reading about a creature called a changeling. And I have some bad news." Inferna said

"what type of bad news" tia asked

"you see earlier this night I was asking your astrom where tia and luna were and I saw his eyes flash green and this book says that that is the sign of somepony being a changeling. And it says that they slowly drain you of your power." Inferna said

"are you saying that our father is a changeling" tia and luna said

"I could be wrong but we need to check" inferna said

"ok but we need a plan"

**yay I updated before winter break **


	11. Chapter 11

"ok dose everypony know the plan, if not we can go over it again" ignia said

"yes" everypony said

"ok then lets go" inferna said

When the girls got into the ballroom tia and luna went to look for astrom while the other girls followed far behind them. When tia and luna found him they ran up to him"

" daddy we need to ask you something" tia and luna said

"what is it" astrom said

"you know how mommy's power level has been really low lately, we wanted to know why" tia said

"ya and why we will once and awhile see your eyes flash green" luna said

"ya we want the truth dad and we want it now" tia and luna said

"she just… um… isn't feeling well that all" astrom said starting to panic

"we know that's a lie because no sickness lasts for 2 months, astrom if that is who you really are" tia said starting to get angry

"it is the truth" astrom said

"**fine have it your way**" tia and luna said

At that moment tia and luna's horn began to glow. They then cast a spell they had found in the journal that could reveal a changeling. When they finished the spell what they saw was not a pleasant sight. They stood before a tall male changeling with a green cobweb like mane. They could tell that he was royalty because of the dark crown upon his head. Then inferna, ignia, flare,and spark joined them.

"I knew it" inferna shouted

" we all knew" luna said

"yes, and you somehow saw strait through my disguise, but none the less I have my army of changelings surrounding the castle at the moment" king morphus said in a metallic voice

"yes but now that you have foolishly told us your plan we can protect our subjects from you" tia, luna, and inferna said takeing to the skys

"your kidding, I have just absorbed the magic of one of the most powerful alicorns ever, and you think you can beat me" morphus said sarcastically

"we don't think so, we know so" the three said as they shot a pulse of magic energy at him Which he easily dodged.

He then shot a pulse of magic back at them they avoided it, but it hit a marble pillar and knocked it over. Thankfully every pony moved out of the way so no one got hurt.

Aquarius was out in the garden when he heard a loud crash and raced inside to see what happened. When he got inside he saw inferna, luna, and celestia battleing a changeling.

Morphus saw a unicorn down in the crowd and sensed that she was friends with inferna. He then used his magic to make a cocoon appear on the ceiling and teleport ignia into it. When inferna saw this she quickly flew up to the cocoon to help her friend escape. Morphus saw his chance and started charging up his horn.

Aquarius saw this and flew quickly over to protect inferna. He got there just in time morphus had just shot the beam of energy, and it hadn't reached her yet. Aquarius then shot a beam of energy to counter the attack, when the two pulses meet aquarius was giving as much magic as he could into his one, but it wasn't enough. Morphus' magic quickly over took his and aquarius fell to the ground unconscious.

"**no**" inferna screamed as she watched aquarius fall to the floor below

She quickly broke ignia out of the cocoon and flew down to were aquarius was.

She tried to wake him up but it didn't work.

"no, please aquarius don't leave me now… I…I never even got the chance to tell him" inferna said with tears streaming down her face.

"tell me what" aquarius said in a raspy voice

Inferna opened her eyes to see aquarius' eyes looking up at her

"your alive…your alive" inferna said she then hugged him

"aww, well isn't this just the most sentimental thing, why I can just feel the love radiating from you two, to bad it is going to be short lived" morphus said

He then shot a beam of magic strait at them. But it just bounced right off. This frightened morphus but he didn't let it show. But what frightened him even more was that a golden aura now surrounded the two as they began to hover a few feet above the ground. Morphus began to panic as the aura became brighter.

Inferna and aquarius were so lost I each other's eyes they didn't even notice what was happening.

"inferna there's…um…something I've been meaning to tell you" aquarius said

"hmm" inferna said absentmindedly

"you see I kinda sorta like you as more than a friend" aquarius said

Inferna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know what to say so she did what her heart told her to. She leaned in and kissed him.

Aquarius wasn't expecting this at all but he decided to cherish the moment.

King morphus was panicing as the aura expanded and sent him and the changelings far far away. And everything when't back to the way it was before the invasion.


End file.
